


The Ultimate Display of Devotion

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Voyeurism, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: A man in the Black Mask club is looking at someone that doesn’t belong to him, and that makes Roman Sionis very upset, and now the man needs to see who Victor loves dearly.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	The Ultimate Display of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for ZsaszMask Fan “Larry Trainor”!!! I hope you had a great birthday and have a great birthday week!!!

It was a Friday night when Roman was sitting in his private booth at The Black Mask. The club was full of people looking to indulge in their sins; alcohol, drugs, and anonymous sex with a stranger they just met on the dance floor. Roman was a philanthropist who provided a space where one could indulge in all three.

However, the life of anonymous sex with others was over for Roman. He had found love; his right-hand man Victor Zsasz. Ever since his father cast him out, Roman has had trust issues according to his therapist. Everyone left him eventually; his parents, an ex. Everyone had let him down, but never Victor Zsasz.

Victor Zsasz was perfect; he carried out every whim of Roman’s without ever making an error. No request was too much for Victor. He proved time and time again that he would never let Roman down. Slowly, Roman developed feelings because Victor was so thoughtful and selfless; nobody had taken care of him or treated him the way Victor did, and Victor let Roman know the feelings were reciprocated. They had been in love ever since.

Everyone in Gotham knew that Black Mask and his tallied man were an item and a prominent power couple not to be trifled with. Everyone except one person it looked like.

There was this black haired twenty-something-or-other making google eyes at Victor all night long. He couldn’t _blame_ the guy, Victor was gorgeous. He was a beautiful work of art with his scars and model face. However, it wasn’t polite to ogle things that did not belong to you.

He was so overcome with his seething that he didn’t see Victor approach him with his cosmopolitan that he requested. “Here you go, boss,” Zsasz said as he gently set the drink on the end table next to him. The sound of the drink glass being set on the table glass diverted his attention to Zsasz.

“Oh, thank you, Victor,” Roman said briefly. He greatly enjoyed Victor’s company, and Victor almost always cheered him up, but he was overwhelmed with toxic thoughts. What if Victor liked this man better and left him? Victor was always by his side now, he couldn’t fathom a reality where that was no longer the case.

“What’s wrong, boss?” Victor asked. “You don’t seem like yourself tonight.”

Roman sighed heavily; he hated being transparent or easy to read, but he could never hide anything from Victor. “It’s nothing you need to concern yourself, with, Victor. Don’t let me spoil your mood.”

Victor just looked at Roman without saying anything for a few moments before walking behind Roman’s chair. Roman was leaning back with his arms along the back of their loveseat booth. Victor placed his hands on Roman’s and then slid them slowly up his arms. “Come on, Daddy. Please tell your baby what’s bothering you.” His hands got to Roman’s shoulders and they curled underneath the front opening of Roman’s suit jacket.

Roman knew what Victor was doing, and he didn’t _want_ to be cheered up by Victor. He wanted to be angry and full of hatred permanently, but it wasn’t often Victor used those words on him. Not unless he _really_ wanted to do something for him. Even if Roman wanted to resist, he physically could not; he was putty in Zsasz’s hands.

Roman leaned forward to help Zsasz in removing the black and gold sparkling suit jacket from his torso. Once his arms slid out, he leaned back into the couch and felt Zsasz’s hands apply pressure to his shoulder blades.

He closed his eyes and just focused on Zsasz kneading the tension out of his body. He felt Victor physically coaxing him into comfort, and he felt secure in his lover’s trustworthy presence.

“There’s a man that has been eyeing you very inappropriately all evening, and I’m just quote frankly sick of his disrespectful gazes,” Roman stated as positively and eloquently as he could to hide the fact he was clearly bothered by this man.

“I’m so sorry, boss,” Victor apologized. “This is all clearly my fault.”

“What?” Roman asked with confusion, opening his eyes in shock. “You’ve done nothing wrong, in your life, ever! How could it possibly-”

Roman was interrupted when Zsasz quickly dashed from behind him to his front. He knelt down and cupped both sides of Roman’s face with his hands. He looked intensely and deeply into Roman’s eyes with sincerity and remorse in his visage.

“I left you,” Victor said. “I should have been by your side more tonight. If I was by you where I should’ve been, he wouldn’t have gotten these incorrect ideas in his head. I’m _yours_.”

Hearing Victor say that he was his was all Roman needed to wipe away the anxiety. There was a way that he said it that somehow made up for everyone else leaving him in his life. If they hadn’t, he never would have met Zsasz.

“This is not on you, Victor,” Roman reassured. He didn’t want to see Zsasz beat himself up over something that was not his fault, but he loved that Victor needed him too. His eagerness to please, the devotion, Roman needed the validation , and Victor needed someone to serve.

“I got an idea, boss,” Victor said. “Let’s show everyone that I belong to you. Let’s remove any doubt in their minds that they can get in between us.”

“What are you talking about, Victor?” Roman asked inquisitively.

Zsasz stood up a little bit lean into Roman’s face. He stopped when his lips were only atoms and molecules away from Roman’s. “Do you trust me?” He placed a chaste kiss on Roman’s lips, knowing it would leave Roman wanting more. He tried to follow Zsasz’s mouth as it retreated, but he stopped his mouth’s pursuit to answer the question.

“Of course I do, Victor,” he responded.

Victor leaned his head into Roman’s neck and grazed his lips along the skin. “And have I ever led you astray?”

“Never,” Roman answered, which resulted in him being rewarded with a deep kiss on the neck. He felt Victor grab his hands in the kiss and then he stood up and stepped back, guiding Roman off of the couch.

Zsasz took Roman through the crowd of people, and he was unsure what Zsasz’s intentions were. However, he saw the patron that had been looking at Zsasz all evening, and their eyes met. Suddenly empowered by Zsasz’s mysterious plan, he flashed the man a fiendish smile to let him know that he has lost a competition in which he wasn’t even qualified enough to play in.

He turned back to Victor who was leading him to the front stage, which was empty aside from the DJ and his portable DJ booth as DJ night was only Friday nights. Victor went up to the guy and he removed his headphones.

“Something’s about to start happening, just keep the music going or else. Let’s not ruin the mood.” Victor said with a wink. The DJ just eyed Roman and silently nodded. All employees around here had to have discretion with Roman’s business, so whatever was about to be asked was not going to be the weirdest thing to happen.

“Victor, what are you doing?” Roman asked before Victor pressed their bodies together to bring him in for a deep kiss. Roman let himself go and enjoyed Victor taking the lead. He loved being the boss and in control, but sometimes it was really nice to let himself go and have Victor take care of what he needs.

Their mouths crashed repeatedly and their tongues tasted each other as they passionately embraced each other in full display. Zsasz’s hands continued to roam and massage Roman’s back and sides as they kissed.

Zsasz finally removed his mouth and looked deeply at Roman as he hands came to the front of Roman’s shirt, sliding up and down his pecs and stomach.

“I think he got the memo,” Roman said confidently, enjoying the attention he was getting from Zsasz. A few people out on the floor were eyeing, but many were still dancing.

Zsasz bit his lip and slowly shook his head ‘no’, “The memo is just starting to get written, boss.” There was mischievity in his eyes and his tone. Roman wasn’t scared of anything, but there was something unsettling about what Victor had planned next. “It’s time for that trust, boss.”

He grabbed Roman’s hips and began to maneuver him to turn him around so his back was to Victor. Roman went along with the manhandling and felt Victor pull him so his back was against Zsasz’s front. Zsasz began to kiss and suck Roman’s neck as he roamed his hands down to Roman’s crotch.

Roman’s heart raced a little as Zsasz palmed his growing erection over his slacks. They were on stage, and more people were glancing at the two of them. He was nervous, but Zsasz’s mouth on his neck was his weakness.

Zsasz grabbed at the hardening cock under the fabric and pulled on it through the material. Roman was getting physically and mentally hornier, and he was getting more and more okay with their public display of affection.

Victor’s hands moved away from his cock and towards his belt buckle. Roman’s heart skipped a beat out of shock when Zsasz began to unfasten the belt. “Victor, what are you doing!?”

“I need that trust, boss,” Victor coaxed. “You’re going to love this and our message will be loud and clear.” Victor’s accent was so adorable; the man was practically purring on his neck and he was so suave, Roman could be persuaded to do anything, and he had to admit- he was enjoying where this was heading.

Once the pants were unbuckled, Victor’s hands slid inside Roman’s pants, grasped the waistline under his briefs, and slid everything down in a single go. The crowd gasped and there were murmurs in surprise. Roman’s heart was absolutely racing out of adrenaline. It was scary, but exciting. He loved being the center of attention, he just has never been like this before. Luckily, he was a man of impressive statute and his cock was impressive enough to proudly show off.

The music didn’t stop as instructed, and Roman quickly put on a confident visage. He didn’t notice Victor kneel down behind him, but he felt his ass be spread apart slightly before the unmistakable feeling of Victor’s beard grazed his crack and the warm slick tongue of his ran over his hole.

The tension he felt for the man and the uncomfortableness of being on stage quickly melted away as Victor continued to lap up Roman’s hole from underneath his legs.

Roman looked out to the crowd, and many were watching with intrigue. Very few averted their eyes or left, but this _was_ a den of sin. The patrons either continued to dance, or a few bold individuals in their booths were following the lead as well. He saw cocks getting removed from trousers, being handled by their dates’s hands or mouths.

Roman just closed his eyes and relished in the satisfaction he was receiving himself. He felt every cell in his body loosed up and let go of the tension as the tingling sensation of bliss ran through his body in waves. He reached his hand behind him to grab Victor’s hair and pull his face more inside his ass.

“Are you enjoying my hole, Victor Zsasz?” Roman asked. Victor stopped licking to dramatically nod yes, effectively rubbing his beard all over Roman’s entrance and crack.

“Yes, sir, I am,” Zsasz replied, massaging Roman’s cheeks with his hands for extra satisfaction. He kissed multiple spots on Roman’s ass before returning his tongue to Roman’s crater.

Roman moaned when Victor returned and looked out to the crowd to see the patron who was objectifying Zsasz get annoyed and pick up his things to presumably leave. Roman turned to the bar and pointed to the gentleman.

“Make sure that one doesn’t leave his seat,” Roman ordered. “I don’t want him missing out.”

The bartender signaled to the bouncer who approached the guy walking out. The bouncer put his hand on the guy’s shoulder and ushered him back to his booth, pushing him down on the bench.

Roman smirked at the man’s direction and began to rock his hips, rubbing himself all over Zsasz’s face.

“Give it to me, boss,” Victor Zsasz begged. Roman obeyed his lover’s wish by guiding him back to his hole. Zsasz let out a muffled eager chuckle with his face pressed against Roman’s ass.

Roman moaned as Victor pleasured his ass enthusiastically. Roman could just let Victor do this for hours. He started to stroke himself to stay hard and he began to think of fucking Zsasz’s mouth next. He had the most gorgeous eyes that he wanted to look deep into, and have Victor looking up at him with utter devotion as he stuffs Victor’s lips with his shaft.

Roman stepped away and turned around to face Victor, who had excitement in his eyes as he anticipated what came next. Roman glanced over at the guy to ensure he was still watching. Roman kept full eye contact as he felt a long lick from Victor’s tongue move from the bottom of his cock to the head.

Roman looked back at the beautiful man who was on his knees before him. Victor was a completely different entity underneath the lights of the stage. It brought out the sparkle in his eyes that Roman only got to see on two occasions; when he had a cock in his mouth, and when he was killing his prey.

“That’s it baby, you’re so good to me,” he said as he began to rock his hips slowly to get more of the man’s throat. Victor moaned in delight as Roman fed him, and he never broke gaze with Roman.

Roman roamed his hand over Zsasz’s buzz cut before he held the back of his head, gently guiding his head deeper on him. Victor took all of Roman with ease, the smooth wet noises in the back of his throat encouraged Roman to fuck harder, knowing Zsasz could take it.

He put his second hand behind Zsasz and really took control of the act. Zsasz let his mouth be used by his boss, his lover. Roman could never hurt Zsasz; his subordinate loved being handled by him. Roman was actually a gentle lover at the beginning of their relationship, and it was always Zsasz urging Roman to go faster and harder before Roman understood how rough Zsasz liked it.

But this was about Zsasz’s devotion to him, his belongingness, so Roman slowed down and let go. Zsasz smiled wildly, mouth covered in his saliva and Roman’s precum, licking the well lubricated base of Roman.

“That was so fucking hot, boss,” Zsasz said before he engulfed Roman again. Roman threw his head back and relished in Zsasz resuming the work on his dick. He felt himself getting more and more sensitive as Zsasz’s mouth ran up, down, and rotated on his shaft.

Roman loved watching himself ejaculate on Zsasz’s face, or on this asshole. However, he had to glare down his newfound enemy. He needed to establish dominance, and that came with sacrifice. He was going to miss out on his favorite sight to glare down this villain who tried to get in the way of them.

“Open you mouth, Zsasz,” Roman ordered, eyes fixated on the man. He felt Victor release himself off of him and Roman replaced his boyfriend’s mouth with his own hand. He stroked himself just how he liked to bring him closer to the climax.

With just a few more twists of his wrists, he started to grunt in response to the waves of heat gushing out of his sensitive cock. His adversary grimaced in annoyance, but Roman kept his eyes fixated until his cock was completely spent.

He looked down at his lover, who was completely glazed all over. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t give you all the attention hat you did to me, baby,” Roman said apologetically, cupping Zsasz’s messy face. “I had to send a message.”

“You’re the boss, boss. You always do what needs to be done. He needed the message,” Zsasz said. Roman took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped Zsasz’s face up for him. “You’re so good to me.”

“You’re even better for me,” Roman said before gesturing to the bouncers to let the man go. The rest of the club had taken their lead; many patrons were going to town in their own booths or on the dance floor. “Should this become a thing?”

“Anything you decide, boss,” Victor said. “Now, let me go make sure that dirtbag got the lesson.” He reached into his pocket and took out a switch blade that made Roman chuckle.

“Be careful, baby,” Roman said as Victor made his way to the exit. The man wasn’t far ahead of him; he turned the corner and followed the man into an alley close by.

“Enjoy the show?” Victor asked, taking out his knife.

“Did he tell you to kill me?” The man asked nervously, watching Zsasz slowly approach with a threatening demeanor.

“Nah,” Victor said, slowly putting away the knife. “I had to offer it before he asked, cuz if he asked, then I’d have to do it.”

“Just give me the money, dude,” the man said.

Zsasz reached into his pocket and pulled out three hundred dollars and put it in the man’s hands. “Thank you for ya service. Don’t show up around here again, though.”

“Whatever, dude. Just ask him to face fuck you next time or something,” the man said as he walked out of the alley.

Victor Zsasz chuckled heartily as he watched his hire leave. “Now where’s the fun in that!?”


End file.
